bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Line Substitution Solution/@comment-4999473-20161023022803
If Beverly never stops being a bitch towards Leonard, these things should happen: *Beverly makes Penny cry and Penny hugs Leonard tightly who hugs her back and comforts her and Amy and Bernadette call them a wonderful couple and Beverly is angrily reprimanded *Beverly is banned from hanging out alone with Penny, Bernadette and Amy forever *Beverly only interviews Amy, Sheldon, Bernadette and Howard and Raj and his lover but refuses to interview Leonard and Penny and in retaliation, Dr. Gallo interviews them and a new couple: Alfred and Mary and releases a book about relationships with these two relationships in the book, explaining that some couples with two very different people can also go very strong and last eternally and it becomes world-renowned and acclaimed and much more popular than Beverly's high-achieving couples book and also Leonard, Penny, Alfred and Mary write a book of their own entitled 'Life With Beverly' which talks about Beverly in their lives and how the 4 have gone through with her and then Leonard, Penny, Alfred, Mary and Dr. Gallo are invited on a morning TV talk show where they are interviewed about the books with the two couples saying they feel so strong in their relationships, despite differences and the second one where Leonard and Alfred talk about their lives with Beverly in them in both past and present and what she did to them in both times and how Penny and Mary feel around her and Penny also reveals that she and Leonard are interviewing because of what Beverly did to them about interview refusal and also they talk about the fact that the one known thing that Lenny have in common is the fact that when they were growing up, they had issues with the opposite gender parent and they also talk about the Howardette (2nd place) and Shamy relationships (3rd place) and about Raj's selective mutism and his love life too and how their relationship exceeds these three relationships (which is true): HOWARDETTE Bernadette upsets Howard by denying having kids and Howard upsets Bernadette by treating her more like a mother than a wife and the two are sometimes having big money issues. Neither of these three happen with Leonard and Penny SHAMY Sheldon is acting crazy and not wanting to do things with Amy or doing things to her that Leonard and Penny have done or barely done: - Lip kissing (Leonard and Penny do this a lot) - Sleeping together (Leonard and Penny do this a lot) - Treating each other respectfully and like lovers, not like dogs (Leonard and Penny do this a lot) - Acting mature and supportive (mostly Leonard) - Hugging (Leonard and Penny do this a lot) - Not skipping events to do other things (Leonard did this once, but never did it again) - Being scared of sex (Never happened) RAJ -Broke up with Emily right before Valentine's Day to chase another girl -Selective mutism Beverly, Sheldon, Amy, Howard, Bernadette, Raj and whoever else watch the whole show and by the end, the Shamy and Howardette couples and also Raj and whoever else are completely disgusted and angry with Beverly for refusing to interview Leonard and Penny and for being the cause of them revealing their relationships on TV and perhaps Beverly could become a mortal enemy to all of them And then Leonard and Penny are humiliated in public with Sheldon helping Beverly and then the Hofstadters decide to get a house, which they had been wanting to do for a long time. And after that, Beverly is busted and Sheldon and the rest of the gang are guilty and remorseful.